


Blood Dragon Natsu

by PaperFox19



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Blood, Blood Control, Blood Drinking, Harems, M/M, Spanking, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 03:46:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18044843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Natsu was raised by the blood dragon Dracuul. Not only does he have dragon slayer magic he has blood control magic. He was a part of phantom lord along with Gajeel but after Jose went nuts they had to leave and ended up joining another guild. Natsu/Gajeel/Lyon/Hibiki/Harem





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Blood Dragon Natsu

Natsu was raised by the blood dragon Dracuul. Not only does he have dragon slayer magic he has blood control magic. He was a part of phantom lord along with Gajeel but after Jose went nuts they had to leave and ended up joining another guild. Natsu/Gajeel/Lyon/Hibiki/Harem

Chapter 1

Dracuul was a powerful dragon, growing stronger by the blood of his enemies. He built an army of dragons to try and take down the Dark Dragon. Despite his power, the Dark Dragon was a monster even among Dragons. He had to sacrifice his power to survive, healing himself from the blood he's gained.

In his quest to regain his power he found a boy abandoned, he's never had a great love for humans, but there was something special about this boy. When humans saw him they usually screamed, or gave him looks of disgust. His body was the color of blood, his claws were huge and dark, and he had blade-like barbs along his back and tail, his face had small horns on it, black like his claws. Even some of his own kind looked at him like he was scary.

Yet this boy, looked at him in amazement, his eyes sparkled as his mouth curled up in a big huge smile. He wasn't scared to touch him or get near him. Dracuul couldn't believe it, he decided to protect and watch over this child, going as far as to teach him all he knew of humans. He taught him his magic, the boy learning Blood Dragon Slayer Magic, and gaining the secondary magic Blood Control.

By drinking blood as a Blood Dragon Slayer, not only could he get a power boost, with Blood Control he can take control of those he drinks from. It also gave him the ability to control his own blood and use it as a weapon. Those that drink his blood could also gain a temporary power boost but filled the requirements for Bond of Blood, a powerful ancient magic. He was impressed how quickly the boy picked things up.

The boy's name was easy, a mysterious and powerful wizard appeared to him and gave him his name. Natsu Dragneel. Dracuul felt it was a fitting name, but just as quickly as he appeared the strange wizard left them. The old dragon couldn't shake a terrible feeling from the wizard.

Natsu was such a good boy, he liked to train and practice magic. Over the years they spent together, Natsu never lost his smile and kindness, he rather enjoyed spending his time with the boy. Be it as teacher or parent, he felt a wave of joy he hadn't had in so long. He knew other dragons took in humans and made them dragon slayers and he thought it ridiculous, but he knew now he was wrong.

The sad part is he knew, there would come a time he would have to leave him alone. The day would come he had to vanish from the world, he left behind a scarf made from his scales, and a dagger made from his barbs. Natsu was confused as to why Dracuul vanished, but he started searching for him.

In order to make money he set out to join a guild, by a chance of fate he ended up at the Phantom Lord Guild. Jose Porla was quite powerful as one of the 10 Wizard Saints, so Natsu agreed to work for him. It seems he was the second dragon slayer to join as there was Gajeel Redfox.

The two didn't….hit it off very well…

While Natsu was happy to meet another Dragon Slayer, Gajeel however had the mentality of the sky wasn't big enough for two dragons. Which Natsu found ridiculous since by his logic the sky was huge. Gajeel tried to pick a fight with Natsu, which didn't end well.

“You little shit, you think you're funny?” he grabbed Natsu by his scarf, and looked ready to punch him. One of the other guild mates went to Jose and begged him to stop it. Gajeel was giving off an intense aura.

“I can't step in every time these two duke it out best they settle it amongst themselves,” he says.

Gajeel tried to punch Natsu but was quickly forced back as Natsu drew a knife on him. “Don't touch my scarf, it was a gift from Dracuul!”

He smirked. “You think a knife is gonna scare me, I'm Iron Gajeel, the Iron Dragon Slayer!” he hardened his body with iron scales and charged at Natsu.

“This knife was made by Dracuul's scales,” Natsu's eyes narrowed and in a quick show of skill, he dodged Gajeel's attack and managed to cut through his iron scales and draw blood.

“Heh, so you can cut through my scales with it, so what...” he turned his arm into a massive blade, which gained a chainsaw like addition. “I'll still kick your ass!”

Natsu brought the knife up to his lips, and licked Gajeel's blood off the blade. “I'm Natsu Dragneel, the Blood Dragon Slayer!” in an instant Gajeel stopped dead in his tracks.

“Damn it, I can't move.”

“This is my blood control, it's time to teach you a lesson.” He sat down and made Gajeel follow. His magic was forced to deactivate, then Natsu had him drop his pants and underwear and lay across his lap.

“You...you wouldn't dare!” Smack! “Ahh!”

Natsu hit hard, smacking Gajeel's ass in a proper spanking motion. His cheeks jiggled with each strike, Gajeel blushed in humiliation as he was spanked in front of the whole guild. His yelps accompanying the loud smack of skin striking skin.

The other guild members snickered and even Jose had a hard time fighting back a chuckle. Natsu dropped Gajeel right on his sore red ass. “Let that be a lesson to you.” Gajeel growled and pulled up his pants and boxers.

“This isn't over Dragneel!” he growled and ran off.

It really wasn't; Gajeel competed with Natsu at everything, who was stronger, who could train longer, who could complete the most missions. They arm wrestled, did weight lifting contests, raced each other, and sparred. Their sparring matches could get destructive so Jose built a room for them to spar in. This went on for years...

Natsu didn't seem to mind. He could have ignored Gajeel, but he liked him. “Gajeel is not a bad guy, his blood doesn't taste bad.” he'd say. The guild members didn't see it, he wasn't close to anyone in the guild, he valued strength over all, and if you were too weak he didn't care about you and often ignored you.

The only ones he really answered or spoke to was Jose, the Element Four, and Natsu. Natsu being the only one outside of Jose, that's been able to beat Gajeel. In all of their spars Natsu has bested Gajeel, he didn't let it go to his head either. He saw Gajeel getting stronger, and he did to. The two pushed each other to hone their magic, and they became the two strongest guild members in Phantom Lord.

No matter how many days, weeks, months, even years passed Gajeel was always on Natsu's case, challenging him to see who was better. Some guild members have expected to see a literal dick measuring contest at some point. When Natsu was gone on on a mission Gajeel seemed more pissed off.

When he came back Gajeel would greet him with an Iron Fist, not that it did him any good. No one could understand the two's relationship, but many weren't brave enough to look and see what happened behind closed doors.

After Gajeel lost in his spars and was literally spanked, no one saw his “iron club” was quite stiff. Gajeel has gotten hard from thinking of Natsu, from getting spanked by Natsu, sparring with him, and he didn't understand why. He didn't get why he got so upset when Natsu wasn't around. He didn't get why he got so excited when he mastered a new move and the first person he wanted to show the pinkette more than anyone else. He didn't know why being around him made him smile, and he found more and more excuses to be around him. He also didn't understand why when a guild mate tried flirting with Natsu he punched him into the nearby wall.

He confided all this with Juvia a member of the Element Four. He waited till Natsu was on another mission and he asked Juvia out for a drink, she was the only one he felt he could confide in. She was a ditz at times but Juvia would rather die then betray someone's trust. “Gajeel, I think you might be in love with Natsu-sama.” she told him.

“That can't be! I hate him, I hate his smug face, I hate his silly pink hair, I hate all his muscles, I hate his stupid smile, I hate the way he looks at me, I hate that I'm always dreaming about him, I hate that I'm always thinking about him, I hate that he takes long missions without me, I hate the way...oh shit!” he blushed. Juvia drank her tea. “I'm an idiot!”

“Sounds to me you got a lot of “hate” for Natsu-sama. You should go talk to him.”

“I can't...all I've ever been is an ass to him, even if this is love, which I'm not saying it is!” he hisses, Juvia rolls her eyes. “Even if it was, he's not gonna love me back.”

“Sounds like you're a little scared.” Gajeel banged his fist on the table.

“I'm not scared!” he growled. He was a bit, he was sure Natsu hated him.

“Well, you never know until you try, you can't change the past, but you can change and make a better future.” she gets up. “And besides I think if Natsu-sama truly hated you he wouldn't have stayed around you all this time.” Gajeel had a lot to think about, he just hoped he had an answer by the time Natsu came back from his mission.

To be continued...Blood and Iron


	2. Blood and Iron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 2 Blood and Iron

Gajeel decided to confess to Natsu, he just needed to figure out how to do it. He borrowed some of Juvia's yaoi manga, but it wasn't as helpful as he thought. A lot of guys were either very flowery and poetic, or cheesy romantic neither sets seemed to fit him.

Looking for some manly advice he decided to ask the other members of the elemental four. He didn't say who he wanted, just that he liked a guy. Sol suggested flowers and chocolates, didn't feel like him either. Aria was so happy Gajeel actually had feeling below his legs wept tears of joy, he was no help. Totomaru offered him a book of pick up lines. Gajeel took it, but after checking out a few he had a feeling they were pretty bad. “Hey babe, wanna rub our sticks together and create a spark?”

“You can't be serious,” Juvia took the book from him. “You can't tell Natsu any of this.” she flipped through the pages and each pick-up line was worse than the last. “I got a fire in my belly, wanna help put it out?” she facepalmed.

“It could work,” Gajeel said.

“Did you ever consider the fact Totomaru is still a virgin, this might be why?” she hit Gajeel with the book. “Look if you wanna confess to Natsu, why don't you do it your way?”

Gajeel crossed his arms. “I know...I'll write him a song!” he ran off before Juvia could stop him.

'Ohh this could be bad.' Gajeel's musical practices were known, and a lot of people didn't get it.

-x-

Natsu returned from his mission. He was surprised to see the stage was set up. “What's going on?”

Gajeel came out in his white tux and hat. “Oi, Dragneel...I'm gonna perform a song today and you are gonna hear it!”

“Okay Gajeel,” the male dashed off, surprising Natsu. Normally the dragon slayer would always attack him or challenge him when he first comes back. “Did I miss something?”

He was offered earplugs by Totomaru. “Oh come on, he's not that bad.”

“Your funeral,” he put plugs into his ears.

The lights dimmed and a spotlight hit the stage. Gajeel had his blue guitar and a mic stand. He strummed the guitar testing it. “Shooby doo bop...shooby shooby yeah...” Gajeel began to play. “Shoobi doo bah do...I can't stop thinking about you...”

Juvia looked to Natsu.

“Shoobi doo bah...shooby dooby wow...my heart pounds like a drum...shoobi do dah!”

“Yeah babe...I've been a fool...shooby dooby dah...you make my blood boil...babe babe wow…feeling things I've never felt before!”

“Doo bah da shoobi...my screws are loose….babe...I can feel the sting and it excites me so...doobi do bah...I'll take the pain cause I need you wow!”

“Shooby doo bop...shooby shooby oh yeah...you melted my heart...ya know ya know...”

“Babe oh wow shoobi do wah...the sky is lonely without you...shooby...so come fly with me… do wah do wah...”

“Gajeel...” Natsu whispered.

“Shoobi do bah...we fight but I don't want you to go...doo ba doo be yeah...a guy like you makes me strong...do bah babe...I was scrap and you made me steel...wow oh wow!”

“Shooby shooby yeah...you rule my dreams...ya know ya know...”

“Doobi shoobi...I'm not the smartest...I'm not the nicest...but I wrote this song for you...may my song reach you so you will know...Natsu Dragneel I love you...BABE ARA!” he went into a heavy ballad, knocking his stool down as he went wild.

Natsu stood up as Gajeel finished his song. The pinkette approached the stage as Gajeel stood frozen in the spotlight. Despite being fully dressed he felt naked on stage, his mind racing, and believing he just fucked up. “Well?” Natsu said nothing, walking with an unreadable look on his face. “Say something, do you hate me? Do I disgust you? Hit me, anything!”

Gajeel flinched when Natsu raised his hand, expecting him to get punched in the face. Natsu touched his face, cupping his cheek, and wrapping an arm around him. “Mine!” Natsu purred before sealing his lips over Gajeel's.

Jaws dropped, as Gajeel's eyes went wide before closing in bliss, kissing back. Blushes began to spread as the two made out on stage. After the kiss broke for air, the two stared into each other's eyes. “I thought you hated me?”

“I did too, but I learned that I'm an idiot.” Natsu couldn't help but chuckle. “What I wanted was right in front of me and I couldn't see it.”

“You are a good guy Gajeel, I've always known this,” he runs his fingers through his hair. “I'd love to have you as my mate.” Gajeel grinned and the two kissed.

Juvia had hearts in her eyes and a bloody nose.

-x-

Not much changed at the guild since Natsu and Gajeel started courting. The two formed a combo and took missions together. They would drink together, train together, and would often be seen making out at the guild.

Gajeel would get pissed when a guy would flirt with Natsu, often beating them up. Natsu punished him, exposing his sexy ass and spanking it and the two vanished to deal with Gajeel's spank induced erection.

The two were still in the courting stages, so far just kissing and heavy petting. When Gajeel got excited from his spanking, or just kissing the sexy pinkette, Natsu would take care of him with his hand or mouth. Gajeel would do the same. The two would often jerk each other off early morning or 69. Natsu was also exploring Gajeel's body, learning his erogenous zones, and developing new ones.

Sometimes their sparring sessions ended in heavy petting, kissing, frotting, before hitting the showers. Training often ended in a make-out and handjob fun times in the shower or sauna. Gajeel even started letting Natsu drink his blood freely. It got them both so hard, Gajeel thought the pinkette was gonna mount him.

Gajeel respected strength, Natsu was stronger than him, so he wanted the pinkette to top him. He got so hard at the thought of Natsu topping him, dominating him, making him cum again and again in oh so creative ways. The fact Natsu was hung as hell was only the icing on the cake, he also had a nice piece of dragon slayer cock. He told Natsu, so the boy started fingering Gajeel's ass, slowly opening him up day by day.

The next stage of courting was nesting so the two moved in together. Natsu had built them a place in the woods, all on his own. The structure was sound, and he did pay to get the place up to standards. They moved their stuff in and had everything they'd need, a kitchen, a living room, a weight room, bathroom that had a hot tub charged by a lacrima, a shower, and washroom. They shared the bedroom, and neither of the two was big on fashion so both their clothes fit in one closet.

Gajeel was happy cause this increased their heavy petting time. Plus, he had Natsu in his bed every night. Gajeel often slept naked, but Natsu didn't care and soon joined him in bed butt ass naked. The skin on skin contact cuddling was the best.

He smiled every morning when he woke up with Natsu pressed against him. The blood dragon spooning with the iron dragon, his morning wood hotdogging Gajeel's ass. At home they let everything hang out, lifting weights naked, eating together naked, doing chores naked.

Since moving in together their heavy petting had escalated. Natsu rimming Gajeel's sexy ass, and them practicing intercrural sex. They explored different kinks, Gajeel discovering he liked bondage, he had a foot fetish and a scent kink. Natsu was a bit of a sadist, which was perfectly fine with Gajeel. He also had an oral fixation, he loved rimming Gajeel's ass, sucking his balls, slurping his big fat dick, noming on his nipples. Natsu loved leaving hickeys all over the iron dragon slayer.

A rather unique fetish between them, the blood-drinking, Natsu's blood-drinking turned Gajeel on as much as his blood turned the pinkette on. It made his body so sensitive, but it drained his stamina a bit. A small change Gajeel's nipples had swollen from Natsu's teasing, the pinkette was able to make him cum just from teasing the sensitive buds.

No one dared come over unannounced, not after Jose sent Totomaru over as a messenger. The fire wizard got a massive nosebleed at the sight of them.

They weren't even doing anything, they were just so naked...so big...so sexy! He now couldn't look at the two without getting a nosebleed or popping an erection. Jose switched to sending shikigami messages to them. The two were the strongest wizards in the guild...next to him of course.

-x-

It was early morning and the two dragon slayers were cuddled together when one of Jose's shikigami slipped in. “Wake up you two, I have an important mission for you both.” the two groaned and got up, their morning wood standing at attention.

“Master...its morning...couldn't this wait?” Natsu yawned and rubbed the back of his head. Gajeel hummed in agreement, he slid against Natsu, nuzzling his exposed pit. He took a big whiff, sighing happily.

“No it couldn't, you two have been so busy nesting I wasn't sure when you'd come to the guild.”

“We still come, we took a mission just a week ago.”

“I can't have my strongest wizards getting rusty, I need you both on this mission.”

“What is it?” Natsu shivered as Gajeel was still half asleep, and started licking his pit.

“A human trafficking ring, the leader has been dodging the royal guard, and slipped away from several guilds already, our information network says he's gonna be in Hargeon. You need to find him and capture him alive, so he can be properly interrogated.”

“Sounds big, guessing the bounty on this guy has gotten pretty high,” Gajeel said, pulling himself away from Natsu, but not before kissing him on the cheek.

“It will bring high praise to the guild so don't fail me.” the shikigami faded away.

“We got orders, let's move it.” Natsu sprang up, Gajeel getting an eyeful as his cock wagged. His hole twitched in want. He couldn't wait till they were mated and could explore other elements of dragon matings. Still, duty called, and they did need the money. He followed after Natsu and the two showered, dressed, and Natsu scooped him up bridal style.

“This is embarrassing!”

“Would you rather take the train?” Gajeel paled. He wrapped his arms around Natsu's neck.

“Fly me, big boy!” Natsu summoned his blood and used his magic to forge them into wings. He took off into the air carrying the iron dragon slayer. The Combo of Blood Iron is on the move.

To be continued


End file.
